Emily/Behind the Scenes
Background Information Television Series Emily was first introduced in the television series in 2003 during the seventh series. When production of the eighth series began, Emily was added to the Steam Team to give a female character a prominent role and has appeared as one of the main characters ever since, essentially making her the most significant female character of the television series. Many of the UK narrators portrayed her with a Scottish accent. When the show switched to full CGI as of the special Hero of the Rails, a permanent voice cast was also instilled. Teresa Gallagher took up the role in the UK, voicing Emily with a Scottish accent. Jules de Jongh, however, gave her an American accent in the US. Gauge 1 Model Emily's models were scratch-built from brass to run on gauge 1 track. Two models of Emily were built, but for unknown reasons, one of Emily's models did not have brake-pipe outlets. Seventeen different facial expressions were sculpted for Emily, although only fifteen were used onscreen. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. File:EmilyFront.jpeg File:Emilypromoimage2.jpg File:Emilypromoimage.jpg File:Emily(song)3.png File:Emily'sUnusedWincingFace.png|Emily's unused wincing face during production of the seventh series and twelfth series The twelfth series marked the beginning of the show's transition into CGI and the characters' faces were animated through CGI with the aid of motion-capture animation. The physical models' moulded faces were replaced by white targets with triangles to fix a computer-animated face in post-production. Emily's resin faces were only used in background shots. File:ThomasAndTheBillboard42.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard79.png File:HenryGetsItWrong42.png File:ExcellentEmily20.png In the eighth series episodes, Emily's Adventure, Halloween and Chickens to School, the ninth series episodes, Molly's Special Special and Flour Power, the tenth series episode, Thomas and the Shooting Star and the twelfth series episode, Rosie's Funfair Special, Emily was seen with a lamp. This was powered by a hidden battery pack. File:Emily'sAdventure80.png|Emily with a lamp File:Halloween87.png File:ChickensToSchool1.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial41.png File:FlourPower1.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar46.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial90.png Emily has had modifications throughout the model era. These include: * Series 8: ** Her buffers changed from bronze to silver. ** She shares the same whistle sound as Henry. * Calling All Engines!: ** She had Edward's fourth series whistle sound. This whistle sound was used until the twelfth series. * Series 11: ** Her eyebrows became a bit thicker. ** Her forward buffer housings' colour changed from black to red. ** The colour of her running board changed from dark grey to light grey. Presumably, this was done to match her running board colour to the other engines in the Steam Team. * Series 12: ** Her face became larger. One of Emily's models is now on display at the Explore the Rails exhibition. It was previously on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. File:Emily at Nitrogen .png|Emily's Model on display at Nitrogen Studios File:Emily'sModelatExploretheRails.jpg|Emily's model at the Explore the Rails Event Close-up model A larger scale model of Emily was built in the seventh series. It was required for scenes where she had to interact with the close-up scale figures. It was also used for close-up whistle shots; smoke would emit when required. Most of the close-up scale models did not have faces seeing as most of the time the models were not complete, on top of the fact the faces would often never need to be seen in this scale. It appeared in the seventh, eighth, tenth and twelfth series. File:Emily'sNewCoaches11.png File:Emily'sAdventure49.png File:Emily'sNewRoute72.png File:AsGoodasGordon47.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches35.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches41.png File:JamestheSecondBest66.png File:ExcellentEmily46.png CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Emily was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. Her model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Emily's Gauge 1 model were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. Emily has had modifications throughout the CGI series. These include: * Hero of the Rails: ** Her face became a bit thinner. ** Her whistle sound is the same as Henry's again. * Series 17: ** She gains a permanent headlamp and tail-lamp, as well as lamp irons. ** She gains a new whistle sound. * Series 19: ** She gains brake pipes. ** She received more prominent front and rear brake-pipe outlets. Strangely, the front ones that have been there since she was introduced have not been removed. ** Her side rods became silver. * Series 23: ** She gains an additional handrail above her smokebox connecting both her side handrails, much like her basis and original concept art. ** She gains guard irons in front of her wheels. ** The rear of her tender now has yellow lining. ** She gains rivets on her bufferbeam, coupling hook base, her cab front and side, buffer bases, her cylinder heads, the sides of her front bogey, the section in between her cylinder and wheel arch, the sides and back of her tender and around her smokebox and cylinder sides. File:EmilyCGIpromo.png File:EmilyHead-onPromo.png File:EmilyCGImodelspecifications.jpg File:EmilyCGIModelUpdated.png Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher * Jules de Jongh * Blanche Ravalec * Yuka Shioyama * Erina Yamazaki * Marit Berg * Marianne Westby * Chiara Gioncardi * Diana Pérez * Marjolein Algera * Kristina von Weltzien * Judy Winter * Joanna Pach * Mia Kadosh * Kate Kelly * María Sánchez * Susa Saukko * Ioana Perneș * Thanh Hống * Haffner Aniko * Olga Kuznetsova * Kim Eun-a * Elain Llwyd * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ References Category:Images of Emily Category:Behind the Scenes